A few things Tsukishima Kei would never admit
by saltqueen
Summary: Because being The Salt Lord means your girlfriend puts up with a lot of shit. Tsukki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A few things Tsukishima Kei would never admit**

* * *

Tsukishima Kei would _never_ admit his habit of watching his girlfriend, Takara Fuji, fall asleep.

But as they laid against each other on a Friday night, quiet and tired, after a whole day of putting up with his teammates antics, he watched her snuggle her head onto his waiting arm. She yawned.

 _Good night, Kei._ He heard her whisper. _It really is tiring being the assistant ma..._

And so he watched her eyelids tiredly droop, slowly hiding the brown irises that held him hostage most of the time. Her face relaxed, and her voice faded out completely.

 _Finally,_ he thought. _Finally asleep._

After waiting a few moments, Tsukishima adjusted his body to see her face better under the dim light of his lamp. Her brown hair was sprawled on the pillows, with some curls framing her sleeping face. Her lips were slightly open, kissable, but entirely innocent. He almost wanted to wake her.

 _You're really not allowed to look like this, Takara._ He sighed in his mind. _It's not fair._

It really wasn't fair. Not to him. Not _recently_ , at least.

They had both been too occupied preparing for the upcoming Spring playoffs. Well, he couldn't help it—he _had_ to. He was middle blocker, for God's sake. As assistant manager, on the other hand—Takara had to scout enemy players, jot down possible tactics, all the while supplying refreshments and humor for the team. Not that they were the type to complain, but they really hadn't gotten quality time for a while. So imagine his surprise when his 5'2'' girlfriend stomp over to him after practice, her face fuming with anger, shouting—

* * *

 _"Tsukishima_ _ **Kei**_ _! Outside the courts,_ _ **now**_ _!"_

 _When they were finally away from curious eyes. "What is it, Takara?"_

 _His eyes widened in surprise when the usually calm assistant manager took in a deep breath to shout, "_ **I! Am! So! Stressseeddd!** _"_ _He was pretty sure she had scared off all the crows in the vicinity. "_ _ **Arghh!**_ _" He watched her breathe in and out repeatedly, trying to calm herself . "Okay. Okay. Sorry. Just had to get that out there." She fanned her face with her restless hands._

 _He smirked, a plan forming in his mind. "I might know someone who could help." He paused. "With your 'stress' and all."_

 _And so he watched her face go from confusion to understanding—she was now red from embarrassment. "Stop that! We're in school!"_

 _He feigned innocence. "I was just suggesting dinner at my place." A smirk. "What were you thinking?"_

 _He couldn't believe she could become redder, but she did. "N-Nothing! F-fine, whatever. Let's go eat."_

* * *

And they did have dinner.

It was just Takara almost smacked her face into her plate (three times!), desperate for food _and_ sleep. And _of course,_ for the sole purpose of being Tsukishima Kei, he shrugged it off and pretended like this was a normal thing for her to do during hell weeks when his mother chidded him...

* * *

 _"She's so dead on her feet. Just have her sleep over Kei-kun, it's fine." His mother said as they finished dinner. "I'll call her parents and tell her so you won't have to." He could_ ** _feel_** _his mother's joy as she headed over to the telephone._

 _He shot his mother an exasperated, knowing look before he sighed and proceeded to carry his half-dead girlfriend into his room._

* * *

A voice shakes him out of his reverie. He is almost asleep.

 _Kei?_ A peeking eye. _Not sleepy yet?_

He slightly shakes his head. _I am... very sleepy._

A small smile. _Okay, good..._

 _Good night, Takara._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! A few more drabbles to follow (maybe 10 more?) before I publish my Tsukki/OC fic. Hope you guys read that too!**

 **(If you have any prompts for a Tsukki/OC, I'll do a quick drabble for you if you want. Just review below!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but here's something I wrote just this Halloween. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal Friday evening for Tsukishima Kei… which is actually… rare, nowadays, considering he only had them when tournaments and hell weeks were postponed. Not that he was complaining, of course; but unfortunately, deep down, he _knew_ it would only last this long until a girl named Takara would—

His door slammed open. He sighed. _Called it._

"Hi Kei!"

–barge into his bedroom, completely ruining the atmosphere. He removes his headphones and sits straight from his desk. He puts down _Ancient Monsters and Where to Find Them_. He slightly turns, and casually drapes his arm over the back of his chair. "Yes, Takara? I assume you have something you want to do tonight?" he drawls lazily.

The brunette who stood by the door held up two huge paper bags. "Yup!" Her eyes shone bright. "It's _October 31_ _st_ , Kei! Haunted Friday! We're going to a Halloween party!" His eyebrows rose and crunched as he watched her march to his bed. "And as dinosaurs, too!" she continued, pulling out a huge T-Rex onesie from one bag, and… _was that a raptor?_ …from another.

 _What._

So he completely forgot about Halloween, and the fact that Takara would take _any_ excuse to do something.

But he liked her that way.

Smirking, he stood from his chair and headed towards the edge of his bed. He watched as his girlfriend (for almost a year now!) held up the T-Rex onesie across her body.

"And _where_ is this Halloween party?" He asked. He watched as Takara's face stilled for a moment, and _then_ turn to complete realization.

"Eh… hehe…. heh…" She sheepishly started, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, yeah… About that… I… I, uh… forgot to check?"

He smirked knowingly. _Yep_ , that was Takara, all right. The woman got so ahead of herself most of the time she missed out on important details. Like buying dinosaur onesies for Halloween parties that weren't happening, for example.

For five minutes he silently watched her panic. She took her phone out and scanned BookFace for a party happening near them. She found none.

"Takara." He called out to a sulking mess, kneeled by the corner of his room. "Takara, come here." He reached out, pulling her beside him. She looked up at his face for a moment, then pouted.

She gave him a sad smile. "Sorry. I went ahead of myself again, didn't I?"

He let out a breath. _Not really, silly girl._ He knew just what to do.

And so, Tsukishima Kei dramatically spawls onto his bed, saying, " _Ahh_ , darn… We have the _onesies_ and all… If only _someone_ could put Jurassic Park on play and watch it with me tonight, it would be _so_ great…" He trailed off, peaking at her reaction as it went from confused to completely ecstatic. _Tsk, so simple-minded._

What he didn't expect was for her to pounce onto him, hands around his torso. She looked into his eyes, and his world almost stopped. "You're the _best_ , Kei! Best!" She said happily.

He stared at her as she clung onto him with bright happy eyes.

Sure, he loved his peace and quiet, and normal days were rare. But this girl pulled him into her world of sleepovers and Jurassic Park marathons, and suddenly… he doesn't mind the noise at all.

"Best. Kei!" "Best!" "Woohoo!"

He smiled. He'd just _never_ admit it.

"You know…" he added, eyeing the costumes beside them warily. "… _I'm_ going to wear the T-Rex one, right?"

"Aw darn it!"

* * *

A bit of a late upload, I know, but better late than never, right?

I think next plot bunny's going to be about them fighting. And not making up. Something like that.

Pretty cheesy stuff I've saved up for you guys. Teehee! R n R pleeease


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's their first serious fight as promised. Happy holidays!**

* * *

Tsukishima Kei had his face completely blank when the match against Aoba Johsai ended. His hands dropped to his sides as he lined up to shake the winning team's hands.

From the stands above, Takara _knew._ Underneath the whole façade, Kei was frustrated and _angry_ and _stressed_ —

Remembering her obligation as an assistant manager, she runs down to the court, hands out towels and water bottles, all the while helping the boys pick themselves up from their crestfallen faces. She tries to console them but all their smiles are _forced_ , even _Hinata_ who is usually the fastest to grieve a loss— and she gives up, quiets down, and helps Shimizu-senpai carry items back to their bus instead.

* * *

Two hours later the shuttle arrives back in Karasuno High. The trip was anything but the usual team. They all bore the aura of defeat and _frustration_ and—

Takara can't help but glance at Tsukishima numerous of times the whole trip home. She knows he _knows_ he's anxiously waiting for him to reach out for some comfort and she _sees_ the pent up frustration under his skin and—

Alighting the bus, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leave the team hurriedly without goodbye—in fact, everyone seemed in a hurry to be _alone,_ to get _home_ —so Takara silently follows the two as they take the same route home. Yamaguchi nods lightly to the both of them as he walks toward his compound.

Takara was _tired_ —she woke at 3 to set up the gym with Shimizu for early practice, team meals, water bottles, towels—but she couldn't help but still steal worried glances at Tsukishima. He looked more and more _irritated_ as the day passed. She understood he was beyond _angry_ with himself—it wasn't his best game, after all—and Takara started to say, as Tsukishima's house came into view, "…Kei, hey… it was just a practice match, you know?"

They reach his front door and Tsukishima stills as she finishes her sentence.

" _What?_ "

She flinched. "I—I meant… Well, we'll do better next—"

" _We?_ " Takara's heart clinched as Tsukishima's voice scoffed. "You're an _assistant manager._ You're not even on the _court_!"

Her eyes widened. She lets out a sad smile. "That's true… right." Takara mutters with a heavy voice and—

* * *

Tsukishima _seethes_ in his place and he wasn't _stupid_ and he knows it was just a _practice game_ but the moment it ended she rushed to his side like he was _pitiful_ and he just wanted her to _stop looking at him with worried eyes,_ he didn't need her _pity—_

* * *

Tsukishima didn't apologetic in the slightest.

"…Bye, Kei?" She stood with her weight on one foot, awkwardly, waiting for a goodbye that wasn't going to happen. "Right." She mutters. "…right. Sorry. I'll go home now."

 _It's just stress,_ she thinks as she turns to head away. _It'll be better tomorrow._

The front door opens.

* * *

"Ah! Kei-kun, Takara-chan, okaeri," Tsukishima's mother greets. She notices the tension between the two and she lets out a smile for Takara who looked unusually evasive. Her son pretended to look unfazed, as usual. "You're home from the game. Did you guys win?"

Silence.

She lets out a knowing sigh.

"Come in. Both of you." Takara opens her mouth to protest and Tsukishima's mother sends her a chastising look. "Nonsense, Takara-chan. You _both_ look tired. I'll call your parents for you."

* * *

At dinner, even Akiteru couldn't help but steal worried glances at his brother. Takara had been eating without appetite and everyone at the table—even Tsukishima's _father_ —sent looks at Takara that just said, _are you guys fighting?_ and all Takara could do was shrug.

After dinner, Tsukishima rushes to his room and Takara silently follows after bidding his family good night. Tsukishima was being unbelievably _unsubtle_ with his annoyance.

 _He doesn't want me here_ , Takara thinks, awkwardly placing her bag beside the door. _I just want to help—_

The moment Takara closes the door behind her, she takes in a breath and she notices Tsukishima clench his jaw with his back turned against her.

"We—we should talk about this," she tries.

Silence.

"Kei—hey, it's not your fault—"

"Shut up, Takara." Tsukishima spits.

Takara freezes as she watches him turn to look _down_ on her, his brows raised and his face contorted to an expression that screamed _pathetic!_ at her.

"I'm not sure why you're letting your frustration out on me," she says defensively. "But—"

" _Excuse me?_ " Tsukishima's sneers and Takara is thankful for the thick walls. "You're the one who can't seem to fucking _realize_ it's _you_ who's been pushing for some attention?"

Takara flushes. So it wasn't her imagination that he seemed like he didn't even want to _glance_ at her. She tries again. "Kei—losing to Aoba doesn't mean you'll lose to them forever." She bravely continues even though he towers over her with a mocking expression. "You're right, I'm just Shimizu-senpai's assistant—" She flinches when he lets out a mocking laugh. "—but! I _saw_ Karasuno's potential in that game, Kei! You were developing out there, and some more time—"

"Time?" Tsukishima snapped. "I _wonder_ how much _time_ it will take _you_ to _realize…_ " his words drip with venom. "… _to shut the fuck up?_ "

Takara's hand flies to cover her mouth, eyes wide in disbelief.

 _No… I just wanted to help…_

"Kei _this,_ Kei _that…_ " He cursed. "Have you ever stopped to think and see if your _worthless_ input is needed? All you do is hand out _towels_ for God's sake." He spat. "Don't act like you play with the team." He finished, letting out an exasperated sigh as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Takara stands in his room, dumbfounded. She hears the bath start, and water starts pouring from the showers and—

 _drip_

 _drip_

 _drip_

Water starts to fall from the edge of her eyes. " _Why am I even crying,"_ her voice breaks. _"I'm so stupid…"_

… _ **just an assistant…**_

… _ **towels…**_

… _ **for God's sake!...**_

 _I can't stay here anymore,_ Takara rushes out of the room and out of the house, _not like this—_

He never wanted her there anyway. What was she thinking?

* * *

Tsukishima emerges from the bathroom still irritated. Turns out steam doesn't wash your frustration away.

He notices Takara's things were still beside the door where she left them. She was probably down stairs on the couch, waiting for him to apologize.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of her crying. She was so petty sometimes.

He heads to his bed and pulls up the covers. _I just want this day to end._

* * *

Five hours later—it's 4 AM—Tsukishima is shaken awake from a nightmare he can't remember. He opens his bedlight only to find Takara absent—her side of the bed, untouched.

His heart starts drumming against his chest. He gets up and heads downstairs. She's not there. He heads to check the rest of the house and—

 _She's not here!_

* * *

Tsukishima runs back to his room and calls her phone.

It rings in her bag, just beside his door.

He curses.

* * *

He spends the next half hour calling his teammates one by one, but as soon as he hears " _What? Takara's missing?_ "he drops the call.

* * *

He even calls her house.

"Hey Tsukki," Takara's brother, Takeru, answers the phone. "Is Takara alright over there?"

He drops the call and heads outside.

* * *

As the morning progressed his frustration and anger slowly transformed into worry and _guilt_ as he recalled all the things he spat—and he started racking his brain for places she could've gone—

He could _feel_ his heart beat wildly against his chest.

School gymn? _**Not there.**_

He asks bystanders. _**I haven't seen a girl like that around here.**_

The park. _**Not there.**_

* * *

Tsukishima's phone rings by 6AM. He is tired, breathless, and desperate.

"Tsukki?" It's Yamaguchi. "She called me. She's okay."

" _Where the_ _ **hell**_ _did she_ _ **go?**_ " He almost sounded broken.

"Tsukki…" Yamaguchi treads carefully. "Iwaizumi and Oikawa found her at the station last night on the way home from their victory party… They said she was crying," His tone was accusing. Tsukishima flinched at the image of her state. " _What the_ _ **hell**_ _did you even_ _ **do?**_ "

He drops the call.

Tsukishima's jaw clenches. _Iwaizumi and Oikawa!_

* * *

 _Ding._

"Trashykawa, the bell rang," Aoba Johsai's ace said groggily from the futon. Oikawa gets up and heads to the door. He peeks and sees a breathless and desperate-looking Tsukishima.

"Oh, _joy,_ " Oikawa drawls coldly. "Do I let him in, Takara-chan?"

Takara emerges from the bathroom. Her eyes are red and tired and her whole face is swollen from crying—

"You don't look to good," Iwaizumi remarks and earns a _no shit, Sherlock_ from Oikawa. Takara shakes her head softly and retreats back to Oikawa's guest room.

* * *

"Oh, it's you, _asshole,_ " Oikawa greets with his door slightly open. "Can't handle being defeated so you take it out on somebody else?" He sneers, his usual façade gone. Oikawa can be intimidating when he means to be.

Tsukishima almost flinches, but puts on a blank face. "I know she's here. I want to talk to her."

" _ **Like hell no."**_

The door is slammed on Tsukishima's face. _He doesn't deserve_ _ **shit,**_ Kei hears Oikawa say.

He waits for an hour— _or was it two? Can't remember_ —out in the cold. He gives up and goes home. He finds that Yamaguchi had taken Takara's things back to her place while he was out.

He collapses on his bed. He finally breaks down and sobs out the frustration and anger and _guilt._

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

She doesn't come to school on Monday.

* * *

By Thursday he was at her doorstep. She hadn't come to school at all. No replies. No messages.

He learns she messaged everyone else.

* * *

 _Hey guys, taking a break for a while._

 _Don't bother Tsukishima-san about this, okay? Not his fault._

 _Good luck on the cross-training with Nekoma!_

 _Takara x_

* * *

He stands in front of her house. Her mother greets him at the door.

Her mother says she isn't here.

He knows she is. The curtain to her window moved!

He goes home.

* * *

 _Takara, please._

No response.

* * *

 _I'm sorry._

No response.

* * *

 _I'm outside your house until 9PM._

She doesn't come out.

* * *

The week later, Tsukishima is drumbfounded to find out Takara had quit being the assistant manager.

She had quit Karasuno altogether, actually.

"She's transferring to Aoba," Shimizu Kiyoko says softly but accusingly. "Didn't you know? Her papers are being processed. She told Yamaguchi last week."

He felt like punching Yamaguchi in the face.

* * *

 _Takara._

 _Hey, Tsukishima-san._

* * *

He bolts up from his bed. His fingers type fast—

 _Takara—Im sorry_

 _It's okay. Can you call?_

His breath hitches. Takara answers the call. He hears her voice and he crumbles.

 _She doesn't sound fine, either._

"Hey, uh," she says lightly. "Congratulations on finishing your crosstraining!" His heart breaks as she tries to sound cheerful but all it is is _awkward_ and— "I heard from Akaashi you started learning—" She stops, and corrects herself, "—erm, I mean, exerting more effort… in learning how to block—"

 _For you!_ Tsukishima interrupts.

 _Me?_ She sounded dumbfounded.

"Takara, where are you?" Takara almost forgave him for sounding so desperate. "I—I—We need to talk."

"Sure, I'm at home. Come over."

He bolts out of his house.

* * *

"Hey, come in. I see mom let you upstairs—"

Takara is tackled into a hug. A strangled soundemerges from Tsukishima's throat and her heart clenches _._

* * *

 _I'm sorry_

 _Don't transfer to Aoba_

 _Don't leave_

* * *

Takara gives into the embrace. She lets out a small smile for him. Their voices turn into low hurried whispers. Tsukishima's grip tightens and they fall into a heap on the floor.

 _It's okay,_ she says. _I'm sorry, too._

 _It was just a bad game. A practice game,_ he mumbles. _I know better now. I'm over it._ _I didn't mean any of—_

 _It's fine._

 _I—_

 _Shh—_

 _I didn't—_

Takara gets up and pats his back. They stand to lie properly on the bed. Tsukishima doesn't let go of her even just a second. They spend some time in silence.

"I see the boys got back at you for me, though." She starts to say slowly. Tsukishima's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Who came up with the idea I was transferring to Aoba Johsai?" She snickered at the look on his face. "That's _gold._ You must've gone batshit _crazy._ "

 **Yamaguchi….** His brain seethed.

"But! It's fine. We're okay." Takara clings to him. She peers up at him and sees that just like her, his eyes are dark and tired and sleepless but _relieved_. "We're okay… right?"

Tsukishima nods.

Takara beams.

"I love you... asshole." Tsukishima flinches. "...dinosaur freak."

"...four eyes."

"...ugly giant."

 _"_ Don't push it, Takara."

"Okay. Sorry, eh heh."

 _I love you._

 _I love you, too._

* * *

 **End.**

 **ALL HAIL TSUKISHIMA KEI THE SALT LORD**

 **I can't believe I spent three hours rewriting this piece of garbage… ahahah. Right. Thanks for reading, guys.**

 **Read and review? x**


End file.
